1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theftproof lock structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional number lock in accordance with the prior art can be used for locking a luggage case or the like. However, the thief only needs to take the whole luggage case away without having to unlock the number lock at the site, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the number lock.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a theftproof lock structure comprising: a number lock body; an alarm mounted in the number lock body and including a circuit board, a buzzer, and a vibration switch; an elastic plate secured in the number lock body; a rotary wheel set pivotally mounted in the number lock body and including a plurality of number wheels, a plurality of follower wheels, and a support shaft extending through the number wheels and the follower wheels, each of the follower wheels rotated with the respective number wheel and including an annular flange having a flattened face; a lock retaining plate secured on the rotary wheel set and having a locking recess; and an U-shaped padlock secured on the number lock body and including a joint end having a neck secured in the locking recess of the lock retaining plate.
When the flattened face of the annular flange of each of the follower wheels is disposed in a horizontal manner, the lock retaining plate can be shifted so that the neck of the joint end of the padlock can be detached from the locking recess, thereby releasing the padlock from the number lock body.
In such a manner, the support shaft, the follower wheels and the elastic plate are made of conducting material. The circuit board of the alarm has a positive pole and a negative pole respectively connected to the support shaft and the elastic plate. One of the follower wheels includes a boss formed on the annular flange and located opposite to the flattened face. The elastic plate includes a tilt abutting piece detachably abutting the boss.
When the number wheels are rotated to a correct position, the flattened face of the annular flange of each of the follower wheels is disposed in a horizontal manner while the alarm is closed.
When the number wheels are rotated to deviate from the correct position, the follower wheels are rotated with the number wheels to lock the padlock while the boss of the annular flange of the follower wheel is moved to detach from the abutting piece of the elastic plate, thereby starting the alarm.
When a thief touches the number wheels, the vibration switch of the alarm is adapted to operate the buzzer of the alarm to emit sound loudly, thereby achieving a theftproof function.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.